Relatos de la noche de las brujas
by Luky01
Summary: ¿Qué mejor que un día de Halloween para morir? O resucitar... Todo depende del punto de vista.(Colección de One-shots)
1. Mi maligna salvadora

**El winx club no es mío. (¿No es ya obvio?)**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido el viento correr por todo tu cuerpo? Ese agradable frescor y libertad que hace estremecer... siempre me encantó esa sensación... la que ahora mismo estoy experimentando.

Choca contra mis descalzos pies, una leve brisa se cuela en mi pantalón, recorre mi torso desnudo y mi rostro, agita mi pelo y vuelve a emprender su viaje hasta el horizonte.

En mi campo de visión solo se encuentra la luna llena, sin estrellas a su alrededor. Es siniestro y bello a la vez. Obviamente, no puede faltar el cortejo de los lobos hacia este satélite, esos cánticos del cielo...

Revisando todos los pensamientos, siento el alma poética de Helia en mí. Solo pensarlo, me da un escalofrío...

Me siento, cambiando mi posición y observando mi torso arañado. ¿Qué mejor día para morir que Halloween?

"¿Por que está herido?" se preguntarán.

Hoy todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus hermanos, hermanas, familias... ¿Con quién festejo yo este día, si soy huérfano? Tras horas pensando, decidí ir a un bar, a tomar alguna que otra cerveza. El alcohol siempre ha sido mi hombro en el que llorar, mi arrogancia llega más alto que el mendigar pidiendo consuelo. Aparte de un problema en el baño, seis botellas de estas bebidas también pueden significar ebriedad.

Lo que ocurre cuando uno está borracho, es que vas buscando pelea hasta con una farola. Pero para mi maldita suerte, mi rival era mas fuerte. Me corrijo: mis rivales. ¿Conocen a ese grupo pandillero de calles que siempre van armados con navajas y cosas por el estilo?

Y aquí estoy yo. Tras casi matarme, me llevaron a un cementerio. Que ironía, ¿verdad?

Increíblemente, la noche empieza a tomar rumbo al de una historia de terror. Niebla, plantas secas...

Reviso mis heridas para calcular el tiempo de vida que me queda. Tengo una muy profunda a lo largo de mis abdominales, la cual sangra mucho. Al parecer, estos imbéciles se han molestado en escribirme insultos en los brazos. Algunos muy desagradables. Se que tengo otras tantas en mi cara, pero no puedo verme y tocarme podría significar mi muerte.

Como puedo, me levanto. Pero piso un vidrio roto, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo a los espinos. Pero algo extraño sucede. No siento dolor. No. Rectifico. Ahí esta. Matando lentamente a mi personalidad de fuerte y malo. Me siento tan vulnerable y frágil.

Sin razón alguna siento una mirada posada sobre mí. No le doy importancia y me levanto. Esta vez sí. Nada consigue estimular a mi sentido del tacto. Encuentro un lago en mitad de la nada.

-¿Para qué es esto? ¿Para que los muertos beban?

-Deberías tener más sensibilidad, Riven.

Me doy la vuelta sin saber que eso cambiaría todo.

-La vas a necesitar.

Veo a una hermosa mujer. De bellos ojos azabache, melena negra con destellos azulados, piel de porcelana, labios de fresa y facciones de diosa. Solo iba vestida con una tela negra que solo le cubría lo suficiente para no ir del todo desnuda. No llevaba zapatos, y, por ridículo que suene, me sentí identificado con ella.

Tenía algo a sus espaldas pero la penumbra de la noche no me dejaba distinguir la silueta. Me dejo de concentrar en lo que sea que lleve detrás y la miro entera. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Y eso que recuerdo haber salido con una modelo.

-¿Sabes? No me importaría pasar mil veces por lo que pase esta noche si tú eres la recompensa.

-Trágicamente, tu recompensa por la vida no soy yo. Mi jefe me manda para que seas informado de asuntos relevantes.

Acerqué mis pasos a ella, ansioso por descubrir quién o qué era exactamente. Retrocedía cada vez que yo avanzaba. Decidí detenerme.

-¿Y cuáles son esos asuntos?

Entonces colocó una mano apuntando a mi cabeza y me disparó una esfera de energía.

¿No habéis oído que cuando mueres, te pasa tu vida por delante? Eso vi yo. Cuando me abandonaron, cuando Saladino me encontró, cuando llegué a Fuente Roja, cuando conocí a mi escuadrón... todo. Eran como pequeñas tomas de la película que fue mi vida. No me sentí bien recordando lo que pasé. Era doloroso saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía rebobinar esa cinta de vídeo.

Por fin, esos flashbacks terminaron. Me levanto y me encuentro cerca del lago. Busco con la vista a esa mujer, pero no consigo localizarla.

-Aquí.

Subo la mirada y la veo subida en un árbol. Al fin distingo. Eran alas lo que tenía a sus espaldas. Eran enormes, de plumas, como si fuese un ángel. Pero un ángel negro.

-Ya has muerto.- Lo dice de una manera tan indiferente y sin compasión que siento un dolor tremendo. Dirijo la mirada al suelo. ¿Cómo que he muerto? ¡No puedo haber muerto! Recapacito un poco, negándole el lujo de verme llorar.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres y qué me has hecho?!- Pega un salto y baja del árbol.

-Te he hecho todo.- No comprendo esa frase. La miro, en sus ojos encuentro una leve chispa de compasión.

-Yo estuve ahí cuando tu madre te abandonó, cuando Saladino te encontró... te vi crecer. Yo soy Musa, he sido tu ángel de la guarda. Yo no puedo elegir tu destino, simplemente observarte y cambiar algunos detalles en tu vida. No es mi culpa que hayas muerto, Riven. Es solo tuya. No pude hacer nada. Si no te mataba en ese momento... dejaría de ser lo que fui para ti. Tú vida sería un simple juego de azar. Ni tú ni yo podríamos cambiar nada. Yo...

-Entonces, ¿tú decidiste que mi madre me abandonara?

-Existen ángeles buenos y ángeles malos, Riven.- Recorro su cuerpo con la mirada, sorprendido de que ella pertenezca al lado oscuro.-La simple vestimenta no indica nada. -Creo que lo notó.- El o la que manipulaba a tu madre, era uno malo. Yo no puedo decidir en más de una persona. Yo solo soy culpable de que Saladino te encontrará, su ángel era mi amigo.

-Y... ¿donde iré yo ahora que perdí la vida?- Desvío la mirada encontrando a mi cadáver tumbado en el suelo. Me miro las manos, notando que son translúcidas. ¿Pero donde se ha metido ahora? La veo caminando hacia el lago. La sigo a paso acelerado. Noto que mira al agua. La imito. Gran fue la sorpresa al ver que no había reflejo.

-Y así son las cosas. Uno pasa de ser feliz e ignorante a estar en un solo lado del espejo, sin más. Sin amigos ni familiares a tu alrededor. Sin gente que te quiera o te vea. Sabes a qué ángel pertenece cada persona, pero no puedes verla ni hablar con él o ella.

Noto nostalgia en su voz. Siento que ella perdió a un ser querido y no lo puede volver a ver.

Era algo extraño lo que sentí en ese momento. No recuerdo que antes me hubiera pasado. Como un impulso. ¿Nunca nadie ha tenido amor a primera vista? Pues eso me pasó a mí.

Ella me miró y yo voltee para verla. Sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento definible por primera vez en toda la noche. Se acercó a mí. Yo avancé hasta que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban.

-¿Y es normal que un humano se enamore de su ángel? Porque yo lo he hecho.

Avanzo un poco más y ella cierra los ojos. Decido aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le levanto la barbilla y la beso. Al principio estaba tensa, pero se fue relajando. Envolvió sus ligeros brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo le respondí poniendo mis manos en sus caderas. Se intensificó, hasta que decidimos romperlo, el aire ya no era un problema para nosotros.

Sus ojos con los míos, a tan corta distancia era brujería, magia negra. Y me gustaba eso.

-Cuando un ángel mata a su humano, la víctima puede elegir si quiere ir al infierno, al cielo o vagar por todo el mundo.-Me comenta, aún un poco excitada por el beso.-Elije.

-Donde quiera que tú vayas.- Le digo repitiendo la escena anterior.

Y así nos quedamos, besándonos bajo la luna llena de Halloween, un muerto y un ángel juntos. En esos momentos agradecí que me hubiese matado, pues pasaríamos la eternidad juntos. Ella era mi ángel caído, mi diosa... mi Lucifer.

* * *

**Hey. E aquí una historia sobrenatural de como Musa y Riven se conocieron. La verdad, no entiendo el por que de esta historia. Vi una imagen (no la consegui encontratar de nuevo, no es la de la portada) y me inspire. **

**No se si suele gustar este tipo de historias, no he leido muchas asi que quedejenme su opinion por review o por PM. Tambien comentarios, dudas, ideas ¡Lo que quieran!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. El cántico que me enamoró

**Winx Club... no es mío. (¡Qué sorpresa!)**

**(Lea la nota de autora de abajo)**

* * *

El sonido de mis tacones de aguja no es buen acompañante para el miedo que ahora mismo siento. Ese constante ruido varía dependiendo de en que pasillo vaya.

Por la primera impresión, trabajar en el palacio de la Ópera de París, fue todo un lujo para mí. Pero con "trabajar"... no de este modo.

Cuando descubrí que mi voz no era tan mala como creía, no paré de cantar, bailar y todo lo relacionado con la música. Mi madre Rose y mi hermana Miele no paraban de decirme lo muy talentosa que era. Y obviamente, al leer esta petición, no pude decir que no, era como un sueño transformado en realidad. Hasta que vi que no se refería a ese tipo de oficio. Yo soy la que vendo los tickets para las obras y la que organiza todo el papeleo.

Y aquí me encuentro. Sola en este edificio lleno de leyendas y mitos. Una asustadiza niña en un cementerio de canciones que hacen eco entre las paredes y que personas juran todavía escuchar. Llevo ocho meses aquí y aún no consigo escuchas esas melodías fantasmas.

Cuando por fin llego a la sala que quería. Dejo las hojas encima de la mesa y vuelvo a salir hasta que veo algo que me detiene. Un libro colocado en el suelo. Parece estar estratégicamente colocado para que la puerta no se cierre.

-¿Siendo esto tan lujoso, no se podrían permitir algo más sofisticado?

Parece llevar ahí mucho tiempo ha juzgar por el polvo sobre él. Soplo la cubierta para leer el título de este. "El libro negro de las leyendas de la Ópera de París". Un título largo y horripilante. Decido que se va a convertir en mi libro de lectura nocturna.

Repito todo el camino que recorrí antes, pero a mitad del trayecto siento mi pies doloridos gritar por un descanso. No podía quedarme a dormir aquí así que me quito los tacones para aliviar. Sigo andando sin ese estúpido alboroto siguiéndome.

Cuando me encuentro a punto de llegar a la puerta oigo un estruendo que me hace dar un leve saltito, pero no gritar. Parece... el viejo órgano. Sí, no hay duda, ese silbido inconfundible me llama, rogándome que sacie mi curiosidad.

Voy sigilosamente hacia la sala principal, pero no consigo ver quién toca ese instrumento. Avanzo cada vez más despacio, hasta que me encuentro con él, creo. Esta de espaldas y no consigo reconocerle.

Me centro en la melodía. Es muy tétrica pero bella a la vez. Desliza sus dedos por las teclas hasta que acaba. Sin pensármelo dos veces aplaudo. Me mira y veo que lleva una máscara que le cubre medio rostro, pero dejando al descubierto desde su labio hasta su barbilla. Ágilmente, agarró la capa que tenía a sus espaldas, rodeándose con ella y desapareciendo en el acto.

Me dejó patidifusa, es decir, ¿como lo hizo?

Se me ocurre una idea y saco el libro negro como se llame. Veo el índice y voy pasando páginas hasta que encuentro algo que me llama especial atención. _El fantasma de la ópera. _

_-_Por favor, vete de aquí, y deja ese libro donde estaba.

Oigo a una voz rogándome. Miro alrededor pero no hay nadie.

-¿Quién eres?

-Nadie que debas conocer.- Esta vez lo veo sentado enla barandilla de uno de los palcos.

-Pero quiero conocerte.- Se baja de donde estaba y desaparece.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en una noche de Halloween?- Me pregunta a mis espaldas.

-No tengo a nadie aquí así que a lo mejor podríamos ser amigos... o como mínimo conocernos.- Él estalla en carcajadas.

\- Cuando lo hagas, desearás no haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Bajo la mirada al libro, tenía la página marcada con el dedo. Decido ojearlo.

"_Se cuenta que cuando nadie queda en este palacio, un espíritu mata sus penas con música. Cubre su-" _No termino de leer, me lo quita de las manos, pero se lo vuelvo a robar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des ese libro y te vayas de aquí?

Levanto las cejas.- ¿Todavía no te quedo claro?- Le oigo suspirar.

-Mira imbécil, dime lo que quieres saber.

A paso lento me acerco a él. Por unos momentos está sereno y calmado. Noto que tiene un ojo azul oscuro y otro negro. Alzo la mano para quitar su máscara pero desvía el rostro.

-Dejame en paz. Vete y si alguien te pregunta niégalo todo. Olvida que sabes que existo.-Me dice retomando su camino hacia el órgano.

-Pues no me pienso ir.- Cruzo los brazos, haciéndole entender que mantendré mi opinión.

Me mira y suelta una risa que no sabría como definir... leve, casi inaudible, no entendía que me quería decir. Desaparece de nuevo, pero ya sé sus planes y corro un poco y levanto el libro. Aparece unos metros atrás, justo donde yo estaría. Cuando ve que su plan ha fracasado se enfada.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- Su voz rebota contra las paredes, devolviendo sus palabras como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Dirije su mirada al suelo y respira ajetreádamente, tratando de calmarse. Con un poco de miedo me acerco. Cojo su mano derecha la cuál esta cubierta por un guante y delicadamente poso el maldito libro.

-Te lo doy si me dices quien eres y por que haces esto.- Posa su mirada en mí haciéndome sonrojar un poco. Retira su mano y lo abre. Otea las páginas y encuentra justo en la que me quedé. Avanza una más, en ella hay una foto. Era una especie de alfarero.

-Ese era mi padre.- Me comenta.- Fue el único que me quiso a pesar de lo de mis ojos. Mi madre nos abandonó meses después de nacer yo. Todo el mundo me llamaba monstruo y cosas insultantes. A mis doce años me caí en unas brasas incandescentes.- Poco a poco, se quitó la mascara. Observé que tenía toda la zona cubierta quemada, me está contando la verdad. - Como supe que mis motes empeorarían, no me quedo más que irme. Cuando fui mayor, me encontraron un trabajo en este teatro como actor.- Vaya suerte la mía. ¿Por qué a él si y a mi no?- Representaba a los monstruos.- … Esto no amerita comentario, ¿verdad?- Pero un día sucedió. Para darle más credibilidad a la obra me encadenaron de verdad al suelo. Pero en el primer cuarto, salio el productor gritando que el techo se iba a venir abajo. Todos huyeron del escenario, pero como yo no pude, morí allí. - Me dice señalando un lugar a corta distancia de me heló la sangre.- E ahí el por qué de mi leyenda. Nadie quiere interpretar ahora a los villanos y engendros por eso. Dicen que morirán como señal de mi venganza -Juro ver una pequeña gota de agua resbalar por su mejilla.- Yo no quiero venganza. Quiero paz. Quiero que me dejen descansar aquí.- Se levanta volviéndose a colocar la máscara.- Lo demás de este libro es todo mentira, no hay más nadie aquí que yo.

Le observo volver a ese instrumento. Se me ocurre una idea.

-Vente conmigo, deja tu amargura y olvida tu pasado, pero tu leyenda es imposible de desvanecer.- Me acerco a él, mientras dejo que pose su mirada en mi.- Mejor cambiarla.

En sus ojos no había dolor, ni odio, sino algo entre sorpresa, desconfianza y curiosidad. Cada vez me acerco más hasta que quedan milímetros separando nuestros cuerpos. No se el por que le llamaban así, pues yo quede hipnotizada. Despacio y lento, sus labios se ciernen sobre los míos, la melodía que antes tocó rueda en mi cabeza mientras me besa. Siento que envuelve su capa alrededor de nosotros e instantes después noto una brisa chocar contra mi cara. Cuando nos separamos, unas maravillosas vistas se encuentran ante mis ojos. Me quedo embobada y me apoyo sobre el el muro. Él carraspea un poco, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-¿P-Podría saber t-tu...nombre?- Me pregunta con algo de miedo. Sonrío.

-Flora... ¿y el tuyo? Por que tienes nombre verdad?

-Sí... me llamo Helia. Pero tu llamame _"mon fantôme"_.

-Aunque lleve poco aquí, entiendo el lenguaje.- Le digo con una triunfadora sonrisa.

-Entonces tradúceme: _"Je t'aime, mon sauveur, votre mélodie sera écrit en lettres d'or dans mon coeur"-_me dice para después robarme un beso.

-Significa: Te quiero mi fantasma.- le digo mientras intento recuperar el aliento.

Y ahí, bajo la luna llena de París, Flora y Helia se besaban. No puede existir mejor historia de amor que el de un fantasma y una adolescente. Perdón, _el fantasma de la ópera _y su amada.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué decir?**

**Esto al principio iba a ser un solo One-shot de Musa y Riven, la historia antes se llamaba Lucifer, pero al ponerme a escribir, me dije: ¿por qué no hacerlo?**

**Como dice en el summary, va a ser una colección de capitulos de historias al estilo. Va a haber una para cada pareja. Los siguientes son Layla y Nabu. (En mi historia él sigue vivo). **

**Son para las seis parejas oficiales, no hay ThorenxDaphne ni RoxyxAndy.**

**En cuanto a las historias, la primera es de propia cuenta (obviamente basado en el ángel caído, pero la trama es mía). Esta está basada en la historia del fantasma de la ópera, supongo que la conoceran. en el caso contrario, se la recomiendo, es muy bonita y a la vez impactante. (Obviamente aquí tiene sus cambios)  
**

**Gracias y un saludo a Cerisier M y como siempre, les animo a comentar, peticiones, críticas, errores y opiniones son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Más dulce que el chocolate

**Winx Club es de Rainbow y de Iginio Straffi. Y si no te lo crees, míralo en wikipedia.**

* * *

Otra vez no. Cada treinta y uno de octubre vuelven otra vez. Esas estúpidas chicas vienen, montan una hoguera y se quedan justo donde mis compañeros y yo quedamos en vernos.

Siempre igual.

Pero con ellas es algo especial. Es decir, si quisiera les daba un mordisco a cada una, se mueren y luego me las como. Así de fácil pero... no... es que algo en ellas me lo impide.

Agudizo mi oído y escucho que están hablando de hombres... ¡incomprensibles mujeres! Primero nos critican y luego nos elogian. No hay quien las entienda. De repente empiezan a recoger sus cosas ya dejarlo todo tal y como estaba... por lo menos respetan la naturaleza. Pero una de ellas dice que se va a quedar un rato más. Genial, ¿tiene que quedarse por mas tiempo?

Me acerco más hasta su posición, asomando la cabeza desde los matorrales. Mis orejas se arañan un poco pero ignoro el dolor. Veo que es una niña de piel oscura, creo que desde mi posición no puede verme. No puede o no quiere, no se cual es la respuesta correcta. Su melena rizada de color chocolate y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un collar de oro en el que pone "Layla". Supongo que es su nombre. No me centré mucho en la vestimenta, no me importaba.

\- ¡Ah!- Ups, creo que me ha visto.-¿Qué les pasa a tus orejas?

Salgo de mi escondite y grita otra vez. Es la primera vez que un humano normal me ve.

-¡Un hombre lobo!- Se saca el zapato y empieza a darme con él.- Vete de aquí, bicho inmundo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡No soy un bicho!- Le quito el calzado de la mano e instantáneamente da un grito. Dios mío, que humanos tan raros. Se quita su collar más rápido de lo que imaginaba y lo tira a mis pies.

-Toma, llévatelo, es lo único que tengo de valor, lo juro.- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Para qué podría yo usar un collar? Pero espera... para un momento...

Me quedo en mi mente hasta que veo que intenta alejarse de mí sigilosamente. Esta de espaldas... perfecto. Siento mis colmillos salir de mi boca al sonreir.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Grita e intenta salir corriendo, pero me tiro encima de ella y rodamos colina abajo.

La oigo suplicarme como si yo fuese un violador. ¡No le voy a hacer nada! Simplemente vamos a hacer un pacto... Mientras, yo reía. Eso era muy divertido. Rodar, rodar, rodar. De todas maneras, a mi manada no le va a gustar mucho que me divierta con una humana en vez de matarla y comérmela. Precisamente hoy. Esta noche en la que los lobos adoptamos características humanas y podemos ir por las ciudades pasando desapercibidos. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice...

Las calles apenas eran iluminadas por luz del sol al atardecer en un poste al que los humanos vulgarmente llaman "farola". Encontré cosas redondas que hacían un ruido semejante al choque de una piedra. Por lo visto, si lo entregabas en no sé donde te daban algo a cambio. Así que lo probé. Me dieron a elegir entre un montón de cosas, pero algo fino y envuelto en un rectángulo llamó mi atención. Lo cogí y me fui.

Desde entonces no volví a saborear ese delicioso manjar de los dioses. Tenía un gusto semejante al de la miel, exclusivo pero simple, delicioso pero delicado. Perfecto. Supongo que de este relato imaginaréis lo que quiero pactar con esa tal Layla.

-Suéltame.- Observé como se retorcía debajo de mí.

No pensaba soltarla hasta que se calmase. Y tras minutos intentando zafarse, se tranquilizó. "Aleluya", pensé. Observé detenidamente su rostro. Sus orejas no eran iguales ni estaban donde deberían estar. Aparte en ellas lleva unas cosas brillantes y redondas que me dan ganas de arrancárselos y jugar con ellos. Llevaba una especie de tinte sobre los ojos, y pasando la garra por su párpado descubrí que eran una especie de polvos. Después de eso, me fije en un sutil detalle, no llevaba el pelo manchado o con ramas... Era como los cachorros al nacer. Pero, en ese preciso instante algo todavía más imperceptible capturó mi atención. En su mano, en se falange llevaba un círculo... con el logo de nuestro clan. Se lo quité y lo observé, soltando en el proceso un aullido de confusión, y ella estalló en risas. La miré sin comprenderla.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Vamos déjalo ya. Ambos sabemos que no eres un hombre lobo.-Me miró con una ceja alzada.

-No soy un hombre lobo. Soy un lobo que, como hay luna llena, ha adoptado forma de humano.

-No te lo crees n- Aullé de dolor cuando intentó arrancarme una oreja.- ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

-N-no e-e-eres un humano.- Me miro con miedo.

-¡No me digas! ¿En serio? ¡Gracias por decirme la respuesta más obvia del siglo!- Casi rugí. Pero un dulce, dulce olor llegó a mis fosas nasales.

-Tienes chocolate.- La miré con ojos de extasía.

-Sí...-Lo saco de su bolsa. Se lo arrebaté antes de que me chantajeara. Pero pensé que en su mundo eso podría ser muy cruel. Quitarle algo de tanto valor... pobre, me intentó dar algo inútil como su collar de oro para librarse de mí. Así que le di un lametón. Soltó una carcajada y sin aparente motivo me observó mientras desenvolvía el papel.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nabu.-Estaba embobado con ese manjar.

-Nabu...

Y de repente ocurrió. Ella poso su hocico sobre el mío. No puedo negar que me gustó. Mucho. Era más dulce que el chocolate. Era perfecta. Metió su lengua en mi boca y decidí imitarla. Bailaban juntas, como dos lobos corriendo por una extensa pradera sin nadie que les observase. Cuando terminamos, me susurro "transformame".

He de admitir que me lo pensé pero, si tuviese que elegir entre ella y el chocolate, aunque mi antiguo yo me mordiera hasta mi muerte, elegiría a Layla.

Gran fue la sorpresa de ella al encontrarse con su antiguo abuelo en el grupo. Lo transformó Andy, lo recuerdo bien. Entonces entendí el por qué de su anillo.

Por fin tras años de búsqueda, encontré algo más dulce que el chocolate. Y era algo que me podía comer. A besos.

–

**Okay, me gustó como quedó. Bueno, mis planes eran acabar esta historia en Halloween, pero a este ritmo... Ya saben comentarios, dudas, etc, dejen su review.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Magia, no solo brujería

**Y casi medio año después, Luky01, la descuidada, despreocupada y distraída escritora vuelve a publicar un capítulo de esta historia, el público se emociona cuando anuncia...¡Winx Club no es suyo!**

**Nota: Olvidense de los capítulos anteriores.**

* * *

Es la última vez que quedo con el grupo. Estoy harto de bromas como "solterón" o "viejo acomulagatos". Cada oveja con su pareja, y, por lo visto yo soy la oveja negra del rebaño.

Cuando Riven y Musa ignoraban a los demás, Helia y Flora jugaban a un concurso de miradas tiernasy Tecna y Timmy se disculpaban para irse (seguramente para ver dibujitos animados), Brandon y Stella me tomaban el pelo, por no tener compañera (o compañero...). Mientras, Layla y Nabu se dedicaban a intentar calmarles, cosa que agradecí.

Sin embargo, cuando salió el estúpido tema de Diaspro, exploté. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí cuando cogí mi bandolera y salí de la casa de mi estúpido escudero, en la cual se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Diaspro, la causante de mis pesadillas, es la supuesta dama (si debajo de tanto maquillaje verdaderamente hay una mujer) con la que mis padres me casaron por dinero. Nunca pensé que las rubias fueran tontas, de hecho, yo lo soy, pero mis esquemas se rompieron al verla. Y por si fuera poco, me tiene vigilado. Hay veces que me llama por la madrugada para ver si estoy en casa... y, poco a poco, me está empezando a dar miedo.

Y, para colmo de males, me he perdido y el viento confundible con una nevada, me causa un frío que siento hasta en los tuétanos. Al analizar mi entorno, veo que no he estado aquí. Como he venido sumido en mis pensamientos, ya no se de donde vine. Moraleja: Seguir el ejemplo de Diaspro y, directamente, no pensar.

Es un cultivo de encinas, con un río breve. No parece que la casa de Brandon esté cerca, y eso me alegró, ya que no pueden seguirme. La luna, llena e increíblemente grande, parece estar invitandome a perderme más. Solo un leve pero agradable sonido de grillos y buhos ambienta el paisaje, con un olor a hierba cortada que me recuerda a los jardines de la parcela de mi tío.

Me quede embobado viendo la luna, pero, al bajar la mirada, descubro una luz a lo lejos. No estoy muy seguro de que es, ni si quiero descubrirlo, aunque por el cambio constante de intensidad, sospecho que es fuego.

-Solo se vive una vez- La verdad, no sé quién me ha podido oír.

Al acercarme un poco, oigo el sonido de los timbales, y dudo en retroceder, pero no puedo perder tanto orgullo.

Ahora al fin puedo entender la expresión "no salir del asombro".

Bellas mujeres danzaban alrededor de una enorme hoguera, vestidas con negros ropajes. En lo que parecía ser un trono de huesos, estaba un hombre, con un peinado semejante al de Riven, pero gris claro, y ojos confundibles con la ceniza. Parecía un ritual satánico, como si estuvieran conjurando una maldición. No pasó mucho cuando, para mi sorpresa, pararon de danzar por órdenes del chico de pelo ceniciento, quien parecía ser el líder.

-Sal de ahí- Me ordenó severamente.

Casi temblando, hice lo que dijo. Fue ese el momento en el que juré que sí que volvería a quedar con ellos si salía con vida. Tal vez fue el miedo... o los prejuicios, pero sabía que ellos me habían salvado de casos como este. Todas me miraron.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Abrí la boca, pero no conseguí que ninguna palabra saliese de mi boca. Se rió arrogantemente.

-La verdad, sí. Son damas muy bellas. Debe ser un lujo que bailen para tí- Me había enfrentado millones de veces con Riven, y si algo había aprendido, es que cuando te deja sin palabras, hay que seguirle la corriente.- Tengo un poco de envidia.

-¿Te gustaría ser como yo?

La verdad, me lo plantee varias veces, pues sabía que la propuesta iba en serio . A pesar de lo que había mencionado antes, me jodían cada dos por tres. Y empezaba a no soportarlo. Y, debido al gran número de mujeres, decidí quedarme aquí.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió.-Antes de nada...¿Sabes lo que es la brujería?

* * *

Tras un discurso de veinte minutos de lo que es la brujería, me contó que se llamaba Nex. Llamó a una tal Bloom, y le ordenó que me llevase a la guarida.

Cuando esa tal Bloom dio un paso, me fijé en ella. Sus cabellos de fuego y sus ojos azul cristalino. Su túnica negra se curvaba cuando andaba, contrastando con su cabello y la hoguera.

Me guió hasta un cortijo abandonado. Murmuró un conjuro y las velas que había esparcidas se encendieron. Me asusté un poco, a pesar de lo que Nex me contó. Había animales en jaulas, plantas, botes y calderos esparcidos por todos lados.

-Estonces... ¿Tú eres una bruja?-En silencio, asintió mientras buscaba algo.-La verdad, siempre me las había imaginado feas, viejas y verdes, con ropajes harapientos.

Se rió un poco.-No, no somos así. Esas son las antiguas.- Echó un poco de líquido azul en un cuenco y me dijo que lo bebiese. Obedecí.

\- ¿Sabes...? No sabía que los humanos fueseis tan guapos-Confesó, mientras disimuladamente me atraganté.

No sabría explicar muy bien lo que ocurrió después. Ella se acercó casi como un imán cuando retiré el cuenco de mis labios, tras un minuto de mirarnos a los ojos. Y no encontré las fuerzas para rechazarla. Fue lento, pero excitante; dulce, pero apasionado... Cuando terminó, me miró.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sky.

-Sky... me gusta. Pero será mejor que vayamos. Nex se volverá loco si no volvemos.

De camino allí, le pregunté algo.

-Ese líquido servía para servir al fuego. Por eso danzamos con él. Con esa bebida podrás manipularlo sin quemarte... ser como nosotras. Tendrás que tomarte más de esos, pero por esta noche es suficiente-Respondió sin dejar de mirarme.

Los siguientes meses, me comí esos brebajes que me dieron. Nex me teminó de aceptar al igual que las demás brujas. La verdad fue mejor de lo que imaginé. No volví a saber del grupo, ni me importaban. Todo merecía la pena, pues Bloom entendía de magia, y no solo brujería.

* * *

**Esto es casi un record! 2 historias en menos de una semana. **

**Ya borré Demasiado tiempo de espera. La próxima historia que actualizaré será lo empeoré. Aunque quizás cambie el título. **

**Este capítulo no me agrada bastante, pero ya lo he editado demasiado. Dejen en los reviews que pareja quieren después. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
